A Gentle Wave
by Theif of Hearts
Summary: Tidus leaves to go to war against the Al-Bhed. Yuna still waits for him. Will she ever see her love again. This a tragedy...made me weep. One Shot! plz R


A gentle wave

1 shot fanfic

By: Theif of Hearts

Me: Hello… this is my one-shot fanfic based on a daydream I had. To make it work though I changed my hometown to Spira and switched me and XXXX with Yuna & Tidus.

Yuna sat by the windowsill anticipating Tidus's return. How she had missed him these past two years. He had hated to say goodbye to her, but when Spira called for soldiers to fight in the war, he felt it his duty to protect Spira. Yuna begged him not to go, but there was no stopping him. The war. It was an awful, awful thing and Yuna wept bitterly for six months over it. It was a war with the Al-Bhed.

(a.n.: this is kind of background info, don't get confused)

No one could believe it at first, really. They had been on such good terms with the Al-Bhed. But then, they just attacked. 'Or maybe we just attacked' Yuna had wondered. Until the sphere was released. It was appalling. There were Al-Bheds, three males and two females, just picking up random kids and…and…just killing them. When Yuna saw this, she threw up. Especially when she examined two of the Al-Bhed more closely. Rikku and Gippal.

When Yuna first saw them, she couldn't believe her eyes, but yes they were indeed two of Yuna's friends. And from then on she felt a certain hate for the Al-Bhed. She volunteered to help with the war as much as she could. And now, finally, they had won. So here and now Yuna found herself waiting at the window, anxiously waiting for Tidus's return. She prayed there would be one.

Just then, she saw soldiers march over the hill. Her heart sang with joy and she along with many others both men and women ran out to greet them. She was immediately able to spot Wakka, with his bright red hair bobbing up and down.

"Wakka!" she cried happily. She ran up to him and embraced him. "It's so good to see you" she said looking up at him. "Wakka, what's the matter?" Wakka looked sullen. He looked away, and took a deep breath. "I kilt her. I kilt her" was all he could muster. "Who?" Yuna asked. He looked away again. "Her. Blonde one. Name…can't remember…R…" He started to ramble off" 'R?' thought Yuna. It had been so long, and she had been filled with so much hatred she couldn't recall any of the Al-Bhed's names. "R…R…Rikku?!" she managed, reaching into the deep recesses of her mind. Wakka nodded. Yuna looked down. "Oh…" she managed to mumble, but she couldn't bring her self to feel sorry for Rikku. She just couldn't.

Yuna looked back up at Wakka, a smile on her face. "Wakka, where's Tidus?" Again Wakka looked away. "A lot of people were hurt, Yuna. Tidus he…at the end…couldn't take him…not sure…alive" Again, rambling on. "No" Yuna said "No, no" she shook Wakka. "Where is he? Where is he!?" Wakka's eyes became vacant. "Beach…" was the only thing he said before pushing her aside and continuing home.

The Beach. Yuna was there in a moment. The second she arrived there she lost the lunch she had eaten. There were bodies littered everywhere, and the stench of death lingered in the air. Yuna teared up and scanned for Tidus's body. 'Just let him be alive, just alive' she thought. And, heaven help her, she spotted him. He was one of the nearest to the water, and one of the farthest away. Yuna couldn't tell if he was alive or not. She lept over bodies, without hesitating. Some of the faces seemed familiar, both Al-Bhed and not, but she didn't care now. She just wanted Tidus.

She got to his body and collapsed beside him. His chest was moving up and down, very slightly. He was alive. Even if just barely, he was alive. He was bleeding awfully, but Yuna tenderly tried to wake him. She shook him gently, calling his name softly. He moaned softly, and opened his eyes. Yuna held back her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry, not now.

"Tidus, Tidus" She said, pushing pack his hair and softly kissing his dry lips. "Hey…" Tidus whispered and somehow managing a small smile. Yuna almost burst into tears. "I love you, Tidus" she said. "I missed you so much". "I know, I missed you to" he whispered. "Please don't leave me…" Yuna pleaded with him. "I have to…" Tidus whispered hoarsely. "No…" Yuna sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you" Tidus said, sitting up slightly. That had taken a lot of energy and he fell back on to the sand, his chest rising and falling sharply. "I love you so much" he said, and smiled for real. His dry lips cracked and blood ran down his cheeks and onto the sand. He closed his eyes and let himself die. "No" Yuna whispered, her tears coming loose.

She looked at her love, unable to accept that he was dead. She bent over and kissed him again, but the only thing that happened was she got a taste of his salty blood. She sat up, realizing it, finally. "I'll be back for you," she promised him, turning away. "I promise" she left to get something to move his body, so she could properly bury him. A small wave washed onshore and swept away the bloody sand.

Fin

Me: Weep. That was heart wrenching. Especially when it was me and XXXX. I love you!!!!!!  plz R&R.


End file.
